


Жди меня...

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Спецквест [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Archaeologist Sakusa, Archaeology, Art, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Illustrations, M/M, Old Gods, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: — Помнишь, как мы говорили, Оми? — Ацуму прислонился лбом ко лбу Сакусы.— Конечно, помню.— Вместе до конца грёбаного света. — Он ухмыльнулся; улыбка лисья — острая, глаза дикие.— Вместе до конца грёбаного света.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Спецквест [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195787
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), WTF Haikyuu спецквест 2021





	Жди меня...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [любви нужно время](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048178) by [librevers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers), [WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021). 
  * Inspired by [my love, take your time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385599) by [bastigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastigod/pseuds/bastigod). 



[Полноразмер | Full size](https://imgur.com/a/j6UOKLJ)


End file.
